A vacation of epic proportions!
by adachi.dragon
Summary: Sasuke is allowed to invite some friends to his family's summer home for vacation, he only wanted to invite a few, but it ended up with a gang of people! sasunaru gaanaru itasasu hinakiba nejiten shikaino shikatema saku? sasodei please read and review!


Naruto rolled onto his side after he felt the heat of the summer sun creeping through his blinds. It was officially the first day of summer today a Saturday, and he had no idea what he was going to spend it doing. He wanted to spend it with his best friend and not to mention crush Sasuke. Although sadly he could not considering Sasuke was going to his summer home in Konoha Beach in a few days for most of the summer. The blonde yawned and stretched heading for the pantry to grab and prepare his favorite breakfast. While waiting the tedious 3 minutes for the noodles, his phone rang loudly. He smiled when the called ID read as "Uchiha Sasuke".

"Oi teme what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my summer house dobe."

The blonde boy felt his heart pound against his ribcage from this simple statement, and rubbed the nape of his neck a bit embarrassed.

"Mmh yeah of course I'll go!"

"Hn..well you better be ready by Wednesday if not we'll leave you behind."

"Yeah yeah I'll be ready!"

"I invited all our other friends to so we'll be anything but bored this summer."

Naruto felt slight disappointment when he heard the others would be joining in, he thought it would be the perfect time for them to get some much needed alone time. Ah well...things might just get more interesting if others are involved anyways!

"So then whose coming ttebayo?"

"Gaara, but I invited Sakura who invited the Hyuugas, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru. Hn.."

"Are you sure your house is that big for everyone!?"

"Yeah it's a bit of a mansion. Don't act so surprised dobe."

"Hmph! I was just wondering teme! Besides I figured your brother invited some friends also!"

"Yeah he did, but whatever theres plenty of room."

Naruto heard the microwave go off, and pulled out his noodles.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sounds of loud slurping filled the Uchiha's ears, as Naruto enjoyed his favorite meal.

"Eating those damn noodles again?"

"Of course I am ttebayo!"

"Hn.."

A yell of Sasuke's mother could be heard in the background of the call, although Naruto didn't hear it at all due to his loud slurping.

"Hey dobe I have to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have to eat breakfast with my family."

"Ah ok. See ya!"

"Hn..bye."

A clicking noise was heard, and Naruto put the phone back on the receiver as he enjoyed his meal.

Sasuke sat down at the large elegant glass table, and started to make himself a plate of all the wide variates of foods available. His older brother Itachi sat next to him also getting himself a plate. Itachi was five years older than Sasuke, and very popular at his college with boys, and girls. He was not to mention very good looking, but you could of already guessed that detail.

"Morning Sasuke." He greeted simply.

"Morning.." Sasuke managed to grumble.

"Is something that matter little brother?"

"Nothing is nii-san."

Sasuke began to scarf down his food, and Itachi chuckled at his barbaric behavior. Well barbaric to there parents who thought there children had to be absolutely perfect in every way. Fugaku and Mikoto entered the room and there place at the table. Fugaku stared Sasuke down with scorn at his behavior and waited for him to correct himself. Sasuke noticed this and started to eat a slower pace.

"Sasuke I hope your friends are well behaved." Was his fathers way of starting a conversation.

"They will be dad." He said quietly.

"Don't worry father I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't hang out with people who don't meet your standards."

"This is true. Good point Itachi."

Sasuke smiled at Itachi for backing him up, even Itachi knew Sasuke's friends weren't well behaved they were noisy, annoying, and hyper as hell. Mikoto simply smiled at her children, and leaned onto Fugaku's shoulder.

"Itachi how are your grades dear?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Above average as always mother. It looks like I'll be graduating college early and getting into med school next semester."

Fugaku and both Mikoto had very pleased looks on there faces.

"As expected of my son." Fugaku stated proudly.

"We'll have to celebrate! Would you like a party or something dear?"

"Ah no it's alright mother but I do think it's about time father started to teach Sasuke to drive. He's going to be turning 16 in a few months."

"Hm..yes we'll have to do that. I'll teach you how to drive after we come back from the vacation home alright Sasuke?"

"Thank you dad." He smiled softly.

He was wondering when he was father was going to teach how to drive or even send him to driving school, he was even going to ask Itachi to teach him so he could get his license on time for his 16th birthday. After breakfast Sasuke managed to catch Itachi before he went into his room.

"Hey nii-san thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke felt himself stumbled a bit backwards after being given a poke in the forehead by his older brother who proceeded into his room.

"Finish him!"

Kiba pressed the x button on the controller sending Shikamaru's character flying. The tv screen displayed "K.O." in bright red letters.

"Yahoo! I win again!"

Shikamaru put down the controller laying on his back staring up at the rotating ceiling fan. "So troublesome." He sighed, causing Kiba to blink.

"Oi oi don't be a sore loser!" He grinned from ear to ear, and began to pet his oversized dog Akamaru.

"Hm..why don't we play Shogi?"

"Shogi? That's really boring, and I don't understand it at all."

"Troublesome...." He rubbed the nape of his neck, and yawned loudly closing his eyes. Kiba glanced down at him rolling his eyes.

"I don't even know why I invited you over your a bit boring." Shikamaru didn't respond, and continued to lay there in his peaceful state.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep! Let's talk about something interesting at least. How about girls? Say who do you like man?"

"Mmh..women are to troublesome."

"I knew you'd say something like that, but come on you've got to like at least somebody! I'll tell you who I like even. So come on!"

"Alright alright I like Ino." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"Ooh! So your into blondes huh! Ha!"

"Well who do you like Kiba?"

"Well I...uhh.." His face grew a bit red, and he faced Akamaru.

"Hm? I'm waiting?" A smirk pulled on the lazy boy's lips.

"H-Hyuuga!" He stammered beat read.

"Neji huh? Here I was thinking we were talking about girls."

"HINATA YOU IDIOT!" Kiba barked at the shogi player angrily.

"Heh I know I know. I was just messing with ya. Take a joke."

"I can't wait to be able to spend some time with her on that vacation trip we're taking!"

"I thought she had a thing for Naruto." Kiba let out a small growl when he heard this, and folded his arms together in a huffy fit.

"Yeah well I'll be the one to change that!" His huffy fit suddenly became a beam of confidence.

"Hm we'll see about that."

"What's that suppose to mean!? You think I'm going to lose to Naruto!?" His mood changed once again, now to fuming anger.

"Heh. I didn't say that now did I?" The lazy genius seemed to be enjoying provoking the moody Kiba.

"Oi! Let's talk about something else!"

"Like what?"

"Erm...hm..anything?"

"How about I teach you to play Shogi?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

Shikamaru grinned and pulled out his Shogi bored setting things up to play. Kiba watched boredly leaning back onto the now sleeping Akamaru.

"Is this game even fun?"

"Yeah it really makes you think."

"Yeah sounds _real _fun.." Kiba groaned now slightly regretting ever agreeing to even play.

"Oi now pay attention! I'm going to go over the rules now ok?"

"Yeah yeah." Kiba sat up and listened to Shikamaru's in depth explanation of his favorite past time.

Neji flipped through the many channels the Hyuuga HD flat screen TV had to offer, while his cousin sat with him. He stopped on Animal Planet because his phone let off a loud vibration indicating he had received a text message. A smiled tugged on his lips when he realized it was from none other than his love interest Tenten. The text message read as follows:

"Neji I can't wait to go to the beach! It's been so long since I've gone! :D"

The prodigy quickly texted back to the kunoichi .

"Yeah same here I'm really excited :)"

Hinata blinked at Neji and spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Neji-san I didn't know you liked animals."

Neji suddenly realized where he had left off in his channel flipping and shrugged.

"Yeah I do."

"O-Oh.."

Neji began to flip through the channels again eagerly waiting for Tenten to text him back. After a about a minute of channel flipping he became bored and stopped. Unfortunately he had stopped on "Girls gone wild!" Hinata gasped at the dirty images the tv displayed, and Neji quickly changed the channel.

"N-Neji-san! Why were you watching that?"

"I wasn't it was an accident!" His face was beat red. This time the channel happened to be Nick Jr. A blue dog hopped across the screen while a man in a green shirt chased after it.

"Neji-san I didn't know you like Blue's Clues..."

"...." Annoyed the Hyuuga changed the channel once more ended up on a old timey romance movie. The scene on the TV went something like this:

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, Ami."

"Oh it's fine Koji nothing you do can change how much I love you."

"Ami..."

"Koji..."

The scene ended with the two of them kissing passionately which caused Hinata to blush and Neji to fidget more over when Tenten was going to text back. He decided to text her back instead.

"Hey Tenten are you there?"

Hinata looked over at her cousin once more.

"Neji-san w-who are you texting?"

"Tenten." He answered simply having his eyes glued on the screen

"A-Ah I-I see.."

A loud vibration went off followed by a message across the screen reading "new message". Neji opened it to see a response from Tenten.

"Sorry I didn't reply I was helping my mom make dinner ^^;"

"Ah no problem. I thought I might of upset you for a second."

Hinata opened her phone to reveal a picture of her and Naruto from a picnic a few weeks ago, she blushed deep crimson at her long time crush. She had liked him ever since she laid eyes on him which was about 8 years ago. The Hyuuga wished with all her heart that the blonde had feelings for her as well. Neji noticed her staring at the picture and raised an eyebrow.

"Still in love with him?"

"I-I...I...." Her face burned deep crimson and she turned away quickly so her cousin couldn't see her flustered expression.

"It would appear you are. Well I wish the best of luck to you during out vacation Hinata-sama."

"T-Thank you N-Neji-san..."

Neji noticed Tenten responded.

"No I could never be upset with you! :D"

This caused him to have light blush and he answered back quickly.

"I could never be upset at you either!"

Sakura and her best friend Ino sat on her bed reading through a variety of teen magazines while watching a soap opera just for the laughs of how corny it was.

"Hey Sakura doesn't that character remind you of Sasuke? He's so good looking!"

"Hell yeah! I'd go out with him any day!"

The two girls giggled and continued to flip through there magazines. Sakura kicked her legs back and forth while making bubbles with her pink bubble gum, Ino sat against the headboard humming quietly.

"So Sakura are you going to try to get Sasuke this summer or what?"

"Yeah I'll make sure he's mine by the end of the summer for sure!"

"Heh good luck you'll have me as competition you know."

"I thought you said you had a little crush on Shikamaru."

"Yeah yeah I might but I'm not still not losing Sasuke to you!"

"Whatever Ino!"

Sakura shot her a cold glare which Ino in turn gave back. Then the two of them busted out laughing.

"Heh yeah right like we'd still fight over Sasuke." Sakura said with a grin.

"Yeah we're too old for that now. Besides I really do like Shikamaru. I think he might even like me back."

"I hope he does you guys would make a really cute couple."

Ino blushed slightly and hugged her best friend for the support.

"I know we so would! Wait...do you still like Sasuke though?" Ino said was a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't think I do...maybe a little bit but I'm not sure. I haven't been around him as much as I use to. "

"Well do you like anyone?" Ino said nosily getting into her best friend's face.

"Um..no not really" She sighed.

"Hey! Cheer up! You'll get a boyfriend over the summer for sure! The beach is packed with hot guys every where you look! Hinata and Tenten will be there too, we'll help you get somebody! Even if you don't we'll have plenty of girl's nights out ok?" She smiled warmly at the pink haired girl giving her another hug.

"Your right! Even if I don't find somebody it's summer! It's about having fun anyways right?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you get the point."

"Gaara what's this about?" Temari pulled up infront of the Uchiha mansion putting her car in park.

"Don't worry about it, it'll only take a minute."

"Fine, but hurry up."

Gaara stepped out of the black vehicle and headed toward the large home up the stone path that led to the front doors. He rang the doorbell waiting patiently for someone to allow him access to the abode. A maid opened the door and led him to Sasuke's room immediately recognizing him as a friend. She knocked on Sasuke's door and immediately dismissed herself. Sasuke opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Gaara? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make something clear."

"Which is?"

"Naruto will be mine. I'm not going to let you have him. This is a fair warning. So I advise you to back off alright?"

Sasuke's surprised look became one of anger.

"I'm not going to. So I guess you'll have competition this summer." He smirked at the red head awaiting his reaction.

"Fine. Just be prepared to lose."

With that he began to exit the Uchiha home which caused Sasuke to slam his door. Gaara made it back to the car strapping himself into the front seat.

"Your right that was fast. I'm shocked really." Temari put the car back into drive and began making her way back to there home.

"I wouldn't lie to you dear sister."

Temari raised a eyebrow at her youngest brother and looked back at the winding road.

"Right. Ok Gaara."

"Say Temari would you like to spend your summer with Shikamaru? You like him right."

"How do you know about that?" A small blush creeped upon her cheeks trying not to lose her focus from driving.

"It's pretty obvious. So do you?"

"Y-Yeah...I wouldn't mind." She said in a small voice not liking to admit to her feelings.

"Well you can Sasuke said you can come to his summer home. Shikamaru will be there you'll have plenty of time together." He said lying unbeknownst to Temari.

"Sure I'll be there!"

"I thought you'd say that."

:D

I'm very unsure of who to pair Sakura with so it's you the fans decision

but she is not going to be with anyone who is already paired

no sasusaku or narusaku

I'm thinking maybe gaasaku or inosaku o.o;;

send me suggestions plz n-n

btw I'm not updating until I get at least 3 review xD

not asking for much I just don't wanna write something nobody even likes

thanks for reading!


End file.
